


Mandatory Team Bonding

by bracus09



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: This idea was tossed around on the Discord server.You asked and you shall receive!Enjoy!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Mandatory Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was tossed around on the Discord server.
> 
> You asked and you shall receive!
> 
> Enjoy!

Whenever Blackburn started a sentence with, "Brass has mandated team bonding," half of Bravo mentally zone out, choosing to stuff their faces with pizza and beer. By the time he mentioned the word “yoga”, only one of them was still listening, and that was the furred covered one.

Which is why when Blackburn arrived at Bravo’s cages, expecting everyone to be ready and waiting, what he found instead was his team half-dressed in their fatigues and cleaning their guns, with no intention of moving out of their cages for the next couple of hours. After some threats and the carrying out of said threats, he finally hauled them all into the open gym with the tumbling mats for hand-to-hand combat practice.

The woman that the Brass selected looked to be in her mid- to late-sixties, with gray hair piled into a loose bun. She wore a racerback black workout top and dark grey legging. She waited for all the boys to file in and stand at attention. Blackburn giving each of them the ‘best behavior’ look.

The first thing the woman said, eyeing the team, was, "My name is Rain Willow. I have two rules. The first is to center your mind and allow your body to flow free." This had all the guys cutting their eyes at each other and thinking ‘what the hell did we get into’. “The second rule is to try to the best of your ability.”

She gave every one of the guys a once over and stopped at Clay, “What are you wearing?”

Clay, who had fished some yoga pants out of somewhere in his cage that Stella must have gave him when they first started dating and took him to a couple’s yoga class, frowned petulantly, while Sonny swung an arm around his shoulders and announced with a wide smile on his face, "Hey, his girlfriend gave them to him!"

This caused the rest of the team to snicker at their youngest teammate, who was still pouting.

‘Smart girlfriend,’ Rain Willow thought, looking at the tight-fitting material on Clay’s legs and hips, thinking about what it would look like at he is moving into poses. She distracted herself from that line of thought and clapping her hands and she announced, "Let's get started! Do try not to strain or break anything. We probably have the insurance to cover it, but let’s not use it." Glancing around them in trepidation, each Bravo team member took to a yoga mat, wondering how difficult it could be to follow the flexibility of a grandma.

***

“We are going to start in the Mountain Pose.” Rain Willow stated, demonstrating for the guys. “While in this pose, we will begin teaching you pranayamas.”

“Panamama what? In English?” Sonny asked loudly.

“Breathing exercises.” She said in a clipped tone. “We will be doing Dirga Swasam Pranayama or a Three-Part Breath. You first need to completely fill your lungs with air, as though you are breathing into your belly, rib cage and upper chest. Then you need to exhale completely, reversing the flow.”

She took them through the Tree, Triangle, Warrior 1 and Warrior 2 with limited difficulty, even if Jason did seem to be saying 'ow!' more times than was strictly necessary for how simple they were, before moving on to the more difficult poses.

"And stretch into downward facing dog," she continued, smoothly demonstrating the transition, when a loud noise from Sonny shocked everyone except her into jolting and falling to the floor on their faces. Rain Willow, who's nerves must have been made of steel, looked Sonny in the eye, continuing to hold the pose and asking quizzically, if a little mockingly, "Did you just...fart?"

Sonny nodded, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well then," Rain Willow started, she was almost at a loss for words, although she recovered quickly enough to quip, "Now we know who is full of hot air." 

This caused all the guys to break out in laughter and Rain Willow had to shake out of the stretch, laughing so hard that she was unable to speak for a few minutes.

They continued in relative silence for some time, only an occasional groan from Jason breaking the peace, until Ray exploded while holding a High Lunge, "I know you are slapping my ass, Trent. You are the only person behind me, so if you slap my ass one more time, I swear to God!"

"Swear to God what?" Trent smirked, looking as though he was going to carry on being an annoying piece of shit before he managed to twist in just the wrong way and collapsed into a heap on the floor, swearing as he shook off hitting his funny bone.

"That," Ray took advantage of the situation, fist bumping Rain Willow as she walked past to look at Clay.

"What," she said the word slowly, looking at the man so confused, "Are you doing?"

"This is really fun!" Clay replied brightly, from where he was attempting to contort himself in the Half Lord of the Fishes pose but merely looked ridiculous.

"Relaxing." Rain Willow corrected, casting a judging eye over him before gracefully and gently working Clay into position that she had demonstrated previously. “Remember, center your mind and allow your body to flow free.”

Rain Willow moved on to Jason. "And, how are you?"

"This isn't relaxing!" Jason exploded from where he was half-lying on the floor, "This is frustrating! I need to go punch something," he muttered under his breath, looking up at the bane of his existence currently but she waved him off.

Rain Willow said agreeing with Jason, "Some people prefer action, but this is one way to entertain yourself in your old age, so it may be useful later."

"Or now," Sonny popped up, "Going on 70, aren't you Boss?" He groaned, trying to fit into the Eagle pose.

"You have the poorest flexibility I have ever seen." She stated, giving Sonny a raised eyebrow.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Clay sang victoriously, "I have better flexibility than the Texan! See, Jason," he turned to his boss, "I'm better than him."

"No, Clay," Jason sighed, "No, you aren’t."

***

It wasn't until the final pose, the Firefly Pose, that even Rain Willow came out of much faster than the other positions and slightly out of breath, that almost everyone on the team really had a problem. Within seconds, half of them were on the floor, panting and giving up, Trent was claiming that this had to be some sort of witchcraft, and Sonny was scratching his beard and remarking, "Fuck, I'm a Tier One Operator. That right there, that is not possible."

"How are you doing that?" Clay asked from where he was still attempting and failing, looking as though he would be giving up very soon. "How does your body get in such positions? Are you breaking or dislocating something?" He seemed genuinely concerned, which had Rain Willow wandering over the man in question.

When she walked over, Brock was comfortably 'sat' in the position, not out of breath in the slightest, smiling.

"I like yoga?" he shrugged, or would have had he been capable of movement in the pose.

Rain Willow grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Perfect!" she nearly swooned, "I've never seen anyone get it right first try! And never for this long, or in such a relaxed way! Tell me your secret!"

"My mind is centered and my body flows free," Brock winked at Rain Willow, pulling himself upright before he shook his hair back into place and saying, "I just do yoga a lot, that's all."

"Well," Rain Willow pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket, grappling for a pen before writing down a number, "you should call." At the look of fear on Brock's face and the frantic way he shook his head, she giggled, correcting his assumption, "It's not me, it's my granddaughter, she does those yoga DVDs and she'd love to have you on there."

After a moment's hesitation, Brock shrugged and pocketed the number.

"Brock's got a girlfriend," Sonny teased all the way back to their cages, but Brock could comfortably ignore him. And when that got too hard, he could always sick Cerberus on him instead.


End file.
